


Hao Riddikulus

by QUEEN_STARRY



Series: Magical shit in Hogwarts...who gave them Wands? [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Humour with a plot, Jun is whipped, M/M, Slytherin’s are kinda shady but it’s for a good reason, Wonu is in denial, You’ll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUEEN_STARRY/pseuds/QUEEN_STARRY
Summary: Hogwarts already chaos with the 35% Chance of students dying which goes up every yearBut add 13 crack heads and what do you get95line are happily datingWonu is in denial about his VERY obvious crushJun’s not afraid to admit he’s whipped for a certain slytherinVerkwan have their own problemsSoonhoon....it’s complicatedBut......despite the jokes....somethings up with the slytherin squad minus Chan....Avoiding others, sneaking off in secret, sticking closer then usualSomethings also up with Soonyoung even if he’s smiling he’s been more...quietI suck at descriptions but this story has a plot but it has humour





	1. Crushes and Tutors

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I’ve been seeing lots of Hogwarts au’s but the thing is it’s really focused on 95line and jihoon so I tried writing one which is more focused on other members

“10 points from Slytherin Mr.Xu” Professor Suho said taking catching Minghao almost hexing mingyu again

“Jeonghan’s gonna have a fit” Mingyu snickered after Professor suho left

“Yeah well Jeonghan can Shut the fuck up, honestly it’s like I’m carrying the whole house on my back and what the hell is he doing while I’m getting ALL the house points besides nagging me to do so?” Minghao ranted

“Ha sucks to be you, Joys super cool with house points” mingyu grinned

“...whatever Tree let’s head to the great hall” Minghao grumbled 

“Lead the way broomstick” Mingyu followed Minghao

The two walk towards the great hall, Minghao making a huge dramatic entrance, pushing both the doors open and casting lumos to light the way as the candles flicker and a gust of wind enters and a slytherin green carpet he conjured lay beneath his feat leading towards his table

By now everyone was used to this, some continued what they were doing and others just watched him in amusement (his ‘friends’)  
The first years were the only ones gawking at the skinny Chinese boys grand entrance

“Change the carpet to yellow and make to lead towards MY table!” Mingyu demanded 

“Do it yourself” Minghao rolled his eyes and headed off towards the slytherin table

“What a trash can” Mingyu mumbled getting his wand out to change the carpet 

Mingyu headed towards his table and took a seat next to Seokmin after making the carpet disappear 

“And thus Ming continues his fancy entrances followed by his best friend Min who can’t be bothered” Seokmin smiled taking a piece of toast

“Woah! You and your friend are really cool” Sanha, first year stared at Mingyu with admiration 

“Not really” Hansol snorted joining his friends “....well not Mingyu”

“Shut up Hansol you wear sketchers!” Mingyu glared

“....Sketchers?” Seungcheol Asked passing by

“You Purebloods And your lack of muggle knowledge” Seokmin shook his head 

As a muggle born he really was disappointed in his friend

“Nah it’s just Seungcheol, even Jihoon, jeonghan, minghao And Soonyoung know what sketchers are” Mingyu rolled his eyes at seungcheol 

“Hey! I’m getting old of course I don’t know what’s hip these days” Seungcheol defended himself 

“Ok one, don’t say hip ever again” Hansol started

“Two you aren’t even a sixth year” Hansol added

“Three, sketchers Aren’t ‘hip’” seokmin finished 

“Ok, thanks for the extra muggle knowledge” Seungcheol sighed leaving

“He’s honestly that embarrassing friend that you don’t want to bring with you to partys” Hansol sighed

“No that’s you and seungkwan” Mingyu deadpanned 

_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_

“Reading another muggle book?” Jun Asked sitting down beside Wonwoo

“Yes” wonwoo answer shortly not even looking up

“Is it interesting?” 

“Yes”

“Is something you’d recommend?”

“Yes”

“Does it have romance?”

“Yes”

“Horror?”

“Yes”

“Do you like mingyu?” Jun smirked 

“Yes-WAIT WHAT?!?” Wonwoo Yelled looking up from his book

“HA I KNEW IT!” Jun grinned

“NO NO NO! YOU were annoying me so I answered with yes to all your questions then you asked me if I like that tree while I was distracted!” Wonwoo pointed at jun accusingly while squinting

“No excuses wonu” Jun tutted

“Hey guys, what’s up?”Joshua said joining the two

“Wonu here admitted to liking The third year hufflepuff beater” Jun grinned

“No I-“ wonwoo’s protest was cut off by Joshua

“Hush child, we know you like him” Joshua smiled 

“I wish I was in Hufflepuff...heck slytherin is even better!” Just then Wonwoo Remembered something  
Something very interesting  
He grinned to himself

“....say Jun, don’t like that Slytherin chaser?...you know the one with the black mullet, makes dramatic entrances and exits and messes about?” Wonwoo smirked

“Pfft no I don’t like Minghao...” Jun scoffed “I love him”

Wonwoo stopped smirking and just stared at Jun in surprise 

Joshua noticed Wonwoo’s face

“What do you expect, he’s shameless” Joshua consoled him

“Like honestly who wouldn’t be?! He’s so perfect like he’s skinny but he’s lean and has abs, he plays quidditch, his fashion sense is incredible, his mullet for some reason looks fucking amazing and-“ Jun rambled

“And he’s coming this way” wonwoo finished pointing behind Jun

Jun nearly fell out of his seat

“Sup losers” Minghao greeted “So which one of you smart children will help me study for herbology, which I’m currently failing in?”

“The fuck makes you think I’m gonna use my valuable time to help you study?” Wonwoo Asked raising an eyebrow 

“....I’ll help you with DADA I’m one of the best” Minghao offered grinning “I can also tell you about mingyu”

“...Fine....I need help with that class anyways...And why would I care about mingyu?” Wonwoo accepted then asked

“Don’t lie, we all know you like him....he might like you back” Minghao smirked

“Oh by the way Joshua, wanna drink some wine at hogmeads later?” Minghao smiled 

“Sure” Joshua smiled back

“Oh hi Junhui” Minghao grinned at Jun 

Jun forgot what breathing was for a second 

“Hi Minghao” Jun finally gathered all of his confidence 

“...oh I was wondering if you’d like to practice later? The slytherin vs Gryffindor match is in two weeks and I need to practice a lot more...and I don’t like practicing alone” Minghao scratched his neck 

“Y-Yeah sure” Replied

“Thanks yall bye!” Minghao left and went over to annoy Seungcheol 

God knows why the teachers aren’t saying anything about him not being at his table

“GUYS I GOT A DATE WITH HIM!” Jun squealed ignoring the weird looks he got

“Actually you’re practicing quidditch cause Minghao doesn’t like being alone” Joshua pointed out

“At least I’m making more progress then wonwoo” Jun grinned

“I don’t even like him!” Wonwoo protested 

“U-uh” Mingyu was awkwardly standing behind Wonwoo “is this a bad time?”

“No not at all Gyu” Joshua said 

“Um I was wondering if you could tutor me in herbology?” Mingyu Asked wonwoo meekly smiling

“...Uh...sure I wouldn’t mind, Minghao asked me the same thing” Wonwoo smiled 

“Thanks you’re the best hyung!” Mingyu grinned then left

“Sooooo....how come you weren’t so willing to help minghao out before he offered you help in dada but agreed to help Mingyu straight away” Jun Asked smirking

“.....u-uh.....b-be-because...I-uh I’m tutoring minghao Anyways so might as well right?” Wonwoo lied then immediately went back to his book

“Mhm” Jun squinted his eyes at Wonwoo 

“.....guys.....” Joshua just realised something “......why does minghao know more about defence against the dark arts in his third year, then most of us 4th and 5th years?”

“The entire slytherin squad in our group has been acting shady lately” Jun answered “minus Chan”


	2. ‘Game night’ and Minghao’s sewing machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao discovers the fascinating muggle invention, a sewing machine
> 
> Something is seriously up with the slytherin gang
> 
> Jun earned 5 house points
> 
> Soonyoung fucked up his potion

“Hey kiddos, I just learnt what sketchers are!” Seungcheol grinned sitting down at the Gryffindor table

“You just learnt what sketchers are?” Soonyoung asked raising an eyebrow 

“It’s seungcheol of course he just learnt what sketchers are” Seungkwan rolled his eyes

“Why does everyone attack me?” Seungcheol complained

“You’re just a very attackble person man” A 5th year names Yuta butted in

Seungcheol groaned 

“This is bullying”

“Nah it’s friendship” Seungkwan smirked 

“I don’t want friends” seungcheol Said

“Ok edge lord, we don’t want your negativity here” Soonyoung rolled his eyes

“Oooh is that another muggle phrase?” Seungcheol Asked 

“Edge lord? Yeah” Soonyoung grinned

Seungkwan groaned....being a half blood it physically pained him seeing his friends not knowing typical muggle things

“It means someone who says negative things to seem cool” Soonyoung explained

“So jihoon?” Seungcheol Asked

“No Jihoon’s existence is just naturally negative” Seungkwan states

•••••••••Muggle studies 3rd year••••••••

“This is a toaster” Professor Jung held up a shiny metal box thing

“What does it do?” Yugyeom asked 

“Is it a fancy mirror?” Jaehyun asked 

“No you dumbass, it’s to....complicated looking to be a mirror!” Jungkook said

“....do you mean ‘electrical’?” Seokmin asked 

“Yeah!” Jungkook grinned

“Anyways it toasts bread, and before you lot ask, toast means slightly burning a slice of bread so it becomes a bit crunchy” Professor Jung explained

“Ooooh! The things these Muggles come up with!” Minghao’s eyes gleamed at the toaster

Seokmin And Mingyu slightly snickered at their friends interest in the toaster

“What’s that?” Minghao suddenly asked pointing towards another metal mechanism on the table with a needle in it

“That is a sewing machine, since Muggles don’t have magic to quickly sew their cloths or make cloths they use this to do it quicker for then but it is quite dangerous if you don’t pay attention” Professor Jung smiled 

“Woah! That’s so cool! Can I try it!!!” Minghao Asked with the most enthusiasm he had ever shown since getting his first broom and learning about muggle clothing

“Sure but be careful” 

Minghao went and turned on the sewing machine, putting a piece of fabric under the needle

“SEOKMIN LOOK!!! I DID IT!!!” Minghao Yelled with excitement 

“It’s sorta hard to believe that this is the same guy who set fire to a 4th years hair Cause they were bored” Mingyu mumbled

“DUDE! You gotta show me how you did it!!!” BamBam ran towards the desk

Seokmin chuckled at his friends 

Despite what some of their parents think they still really enjoyed Learning about muggles

<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>

“NO! Soonyoung! You’re supposed to put in flobber worms!!!” Wonwoo Yelled

“Be quiet Wonwoo, I’ll show you that I am indeed better then you!” Soonyoung said putting all his concentration into the potion 

BOOM!

“See...” wonwoo Said monotoned 

“Whatever...” Soonyoung grumbled wiping goo of his robes

“You’re such an idiot...” Jihoon mumbled 

“But I’m your idiot” Soonyoung grinned

“Ewwww” Jihoon gagged then walked away

“LOOK YANAN!!! WE DID IT!!! WE FINALLY MADE A DECENT POTION!!!” Everyone in the class room heard Jun yell

“Yeah” Yanan smiled

“...What a surprise...Wen And Yan haven’t screwed up their potion for once” Professor D.O drawled

“Are you proud of us Professor?!?” Jun grinned

“Barely....however 5 points to Ravenclaw-“ Professor D.O drawled 

“YAS!” Jun jumped up smiling...he acted more childish then the first years

“-and 10 points to Gryffindor” Professor D.O drawled 

“Thank you” Yanan smiled

“Hmph! Favouritism...” Jun muttered

“Well look on the bright side, you got the most house points in potions today then you have in 3 years” Soonyoung grinned

Wonwoo snorted

“He gave Gryffindor more house points, he must really hate you” 

“Class dismissed” Professor D.O announced emotionlessly 

“I’ll see you later Yanan” Jun waved at his friend before parting ways

“...awwww can we switch Jun for Yanan?” Wonwoo asked pouting

“I feel so loved” Jun pouted “Why can’t we be like Ming and Min?”

“Minghao And Mingyu bully each other more then you and wonwoo do” Jihoon said 

The group walked towards the courtyard but stopped after noticing Jeonghan

“Hi Jeonghan! You heading to the court yard?” Soonyoung Asked

“U-uh What? O-oh y-yeah, Yeah I am” Jeonghan smiled but he looked stress

“...are you ok?” Jun asked 

“Of course...Oh Jihoon! Uh...j-just needed to tell you, it’s our...uh annual Slytherin game night?...yeah game night...remember?” Jeonghan Asked But it was obviously a lie

Jihoon immediately got the memo

“Oh yeah uh game night! Does Minghao know?” Jihoon asked

“What about Chan?” Jun asked curiously...he was really suspicious of the slytherin gang and this was just confirming something was up

“Yes minghao knows...uh Chan...I don’t want my baby to stay up that late at night” Jeonghan smiled

“Anyways let’s head to the courtyard” Jihoon Said before anyone asked more questions 

The two Slytherins walked off in front of them

“...something’s up” Jun Whispered 

“Yeah, did you see jeonghan? He looked so stressed” Wonwoo whispered back 

“And game night? Bullshit Jihoon hates playing with jeonghan cause he cheats” Soonyoung whispered 

“Hey guys how was potions?” Joshua asked

“Great...I got 5 house points” Jun stated proudly 

“Yeah well I got 20 once” Minghao smirked 

“That’s cause D.O favours you!” Jun protested

“And Jeonghan uses the fact D.O favours Minghao and jihoon to his advantage” Soonyoung pointed out

“...anyways how was divination?” Joshua asked Jeonghan

“Apparently I have a dark future ahead of me, but I don’t believe in that crap” Jeonghan stated 

Jun and Soonyoung could’ve sworn they saw both Minghao and Jihoon stiffen And jeonghan seem tense 

“Sooooo game night huh how?” Jun asked...maybe he could get something out of him 

“Game night?” Minghao asked looking clueless 

Jihoon slightly nudged him, glaring

“Yeah game night Minghao Remember? The one where we play GAMES in the common ROOM but Chan can’t come cause Jeonghan doesn’t want him AWAKE so LATE” Jihoon looked at minghao daring him to say no

Minghao quickly caught on

“Oh yeah yeah...they’re so much fun” Minghao smiled 

“Mhm...maybe we could join you some day” Soonyoung pushed on supporting Jun

“No no uh...the portraits bit of a snake ya know? Tells Professor D.O every time we bring a non slytherin in” Jeonghan quickly said

Now Joshua was starting to get suspicious 

Seokmin who had been quiet the entire time decided to push on as well...something was up

“We can use a cloaking spell...wonu knows one right?” Seokmin Said

“Umm it’s basically a slytherin tradition and uh yeah it’s an only slytherin event” Minghao lied 

“Guys it’s just a game night for slytherin nothing else you can have your own game night” Mingyu butted in putting an end to the topic 

“....ok” Jun squinted his eyes 

Maybe mingyu knew what was going on

“Anyways I learnt something knew today!” Minghao grinned

“That’s surprising” wonwoo snorted

“What is it?” Joshua asked

“I learnt what a sewing machine is!” Minghao moved a bit to reveal a white sewing machine “it’s this device to help you sew stuff quicker!”

“Can’t you just use a spell?” Jihoon Asked raising and eyebrow 

“But muggles don’t know spells!” Minghao’s eyes widened

Jeonghan chuckled  
Sometimes the kid acted like a 5 year old and honestly it’s was really cute 

“Hey guys!” Seungkwan Yelled dragging Vernon behind him

“Hi” Vernon smiled 

“GUESS WHAT?!?” Seungkwan shouted “I GET TO BE THE COMMENTATOR AT THE QUIDDITCH MATCH!!!”

“Of course, you don’t even need a microphone, penguin in the South Pole can hear you Anyways” Jihoon Said 

“You’ll do a great job” seokmin grinned at his friend

“Thanks!!!” Seungkwan grinned back 

“...why can’t we be like that?” Jun Asked wonwoo

“Because that not how OUR friendship works and a 5 minuets ago you wanted to be like dumb and dumber over there” wonwoo stared point towards Mingyu and Minghao

Minghao had Mingyu in a head lock while Mingyu was bending Minghao over his shoulders

“...” Jun pouted

“GUYS!!!” Seungcheol yelled 

“.............” everyone stayed silent 

“How comes when Jeonghan or Josh comes you guys smile and go ‘hi Joshua’ or ‘Hi jeonghan’ But I don’t get a reaction?” Seungcheol frowned

“Oh you want a reaction?” Mingyu asked stopping whatever he was doing to Hurt Minghao

“Yeah.....” 

“Then try that again” Soonyoung Said 

“Ok” seungcheol went back inside then came back out again “GUYS!!!”

“Ugh” Jihoon groaned

“....” Seungcheol frowned again

“What? You wanted a reaction...you weren’t specific on if it should be positive or negative” Jihoon shrugged

“I want new friends” Seungcheol murmured

“Yeah well to do that you need to have social skills, which you clearly lack” Jeonghan smirked 

“...wow” Seungcheol gave Jeonghan a deadpanned look

“I love you seungcheol...no homo though” Seokmin smiled

“I know” Seungcheol smiled

“...are you wearing sketchers?” Hansol Asked finally noticing Seungcheol’s shoes

“Yeah! Aren’t they great?! They’re super comfy!” Seungcheol grinned

“I know right?! Finally someone gets it” Hansol exclaimed 

“Oh my god...” Chan who had just arrived groaned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Minghao’s fascination in the sewing machine is actually important for the plot
> 
> Chan is quite important as well even though he hasn’t shown up much
> 
> Soohoon are kinda dating but kinda not


	3. Wonwoo Knows....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh this chapter sucks  
> It’s too fast in my opinion but I promise it’ll become better 
> 
> Anyways   
> Wonwoo follows Minghao back to the dungeons

“Ok idiot sit there” Wonwoo pointed towards a chair 

Minghao glared at wonwoo for being called an idiot but still sat down

“Now dumbass you sit on the opposite side, don’t want someone dead today” Wonwoo mumbled the last part

Mingyu frowned at being called dumbass but still sat down opposite his ‘best friend’

10 minuets ago Minghao and Mingyu were fighting after getting into a heated debate over what would go better with a trench coat

Wonwoo has just caught Mingyu when he was about to cast petrificus totalus on a minghao who was about to cast Flipendo

“So let’s start with Valerian Sprigs” Wonwoo sighed opening a book

“They look like broccoli” Mingyu stated looking at the black and white picture

“Yeah but they’re not broccoli so don’t eat them” Wonwoo smiled 

“Mandrake’s look ginger but human shaped” Minghao stated looking at the picture of a mandrake on the other page

“Well you need to change your glasses then” Wonwoo raised an eyebrow 

“B-but you were nice to Mingyu when he said the valerian sprigs looked like broccoli” Minghao frowned

“Shut up” 

“Whatever...I need to leave in half an hour anyways” 

“...why?” Wonwoo asked squinting at minghao

“...g-game night?” Minghao smiles weakly

“We should start studying then” Mingyu Said, stopping wonwoo from asking further questions 

➖➖➖➖➖half an hour later➖➖➖

“I gotta go now...” Minghao said picking up all his books and scrolls “bye and thanks wonu!”

“It’s wonwoo” Wonwoo sighed but Minghao had already left  
Wonwoo then turned to Mingyu

“...say....what’s up with him?” Wonwoo Asked raising eyebrow after checking if minghao could hear

“...it’s game night...Jeonghan takes them quite seriously...” Mingyu shrugged 

“Really?” Wonwoo didn’t believe it

“Yeah”

“How come ice never heard about this game night before?”

“It just started”

“Minghao said they did it all the time”

“...they just started doing them again...”

“Mingyu...”

“Yes wonwoo...?”

“Stop lying”

Mingyu sighed and looked up from his parchment and to Wonwoo’s face

The candles used to light up the library were dim but gave of a magical golden glow

The light gave Wonwoo’s pale skin a golden glow as it reflected off his glasses

“...look........I wish I could tell you b-but....But I can’t, I promised” Mingyu told him earnestly 

“...did make an unbreakable vow with minghao or the others?” Wonwoo asked 

“No...I don’t need to......me and Hao have been best friends since....I could remember...I can’t betray him...he’s basically like my brother” Mingyu confessed “...please just leave it alone...”

Wonwoo understood even though he wanted to get to the bottom of all of this

As much as he bullies Soonyoung and Jun...he’ll never betray him so he understood Mingyu perspective 

“Want me to walk you back to your common room?” Mingyu offered

“Um...no thanks...I wanna find a good book to read before I leave....I’ll see you tomorrow” Wonwoo slightly smiled waving bye

“Ok Bye And thanks!” Mingyu grinned walking away

After Mingyu has left Wonwoo waited for a while in the library until he was pretty sure Mingyu had made it to his common room

Wonwoo had decided sneak into the dungeons to see what this ‘game night was all about’ but he had to wait to Mingyu had made it back inside the hufflepuff common room since the entrance to the slytherin And hufflepuff Common rooms were close by

Wonwoo quickly ran towards the abandoned bathroom and took out a vile and put a strand of black hair in it then drank it

During the study session, Wonwoo had successfully gotten some of Minghao’s hair after pretending to get rid of a fly that landed on his head

“...Does this kid never eat?” Wonwoo asked himself after examining himself in the mirror 

His plan was too sneak into the slytherin common room, pretend to be minghao, spy on the real Slytherins...if anyone saw him they wouldn’t question it since he looked like minghao...all he had to do was avoid the real Minghao

Honestly he would’ve been better to be another random Slytherin but he doesn’t really talk to them except his friends...besides after having teachers patrol around every inch of Hogwarts...he couldn’t really shove a random slytherin into an empty classroom then wipe their memory after taking a strand of hair

Speaking of teachers patrolling around...he better hurry before he-Minghao gets in trouble again

He quickly snuck around the corridors then headed downstairs towards the dungeon 

Wonwoo sighed, facing the portrait of Salazar Slytherin 

“...Get lost Godric”

“.....didn’t you come in 20 minuets ago...I didn’t see you come out” the portrait squinted his eyes but opening the door nevertheless 

“Then your not a very good job are you?” Wonwoo who currently was Minghao raised an eyebrow 

“...such a rude boy, at least he didn’t call me Sal this time” the portrait muttered 

“...Oh hi Minghao....I swear I just saw you with your friends sitting on the couch....” A 2nd year slytherin names Changbin said

“U-uh...Must’ve been your imagination...” Wonwoo tried to cover up

“...I guess...I mean I am tired...night” and with that Changbin left

Wonwoo quickly snuck around the common room until he finally spotted his friends

He quickly hid behind a shelf...conveniently...there were no other students around...Jeonghan probably told them to go to sleep 

“I really don’t want to do this...” He heard Jeonghan sigh 

‘Do what?’ Wonwoo thought 

“Yeah well for us it’s either ‘kill or be killed’ like that asshole said” Jihoon rolled his eyes but he did sound kind of...sad? Scared?

“So...how are we gonna do this?” Minghao asked looking between the other two

“...the teachers know somethings up...their literally everywhere” Jihoon reminded them

“Yeah the only reason we can even have these conversations without teachers coming in here at any moment is cause D.O’s covering for us...” Jeonghan flopped down onto the couch

‘Professor D.O knows?’ Wonwoo thought 

“Ugh...I know right...they even patrol around the place the room of requirements is...” Jihoon groaned

“...That’s it! The room of requirements!” Minghao grinned

“...what about it?” Jeonghan Asked

“....not exactly the room of requirements....but...well before we do the thing...to make sure no one catches onto us...what if we put him under a spell...you know...to make him see things that aren’t there...make him delusional so when he dies no one would think it’s actually murder...since they think he’s insane...” Minghao explained

“......................” Jihoon was speechless 

“...Merlin.....Hao...” Jeonghan started

“Why can’t you be like this in classes?” Jihoon finished 

Minghao shrugged

 

“....I really don’t want to kill him” Jeonghan confirmed Wonwoo’s thoughts

“...same.........I-I won’t ever be a-ab-able to l-live with the fact I ki-killed someone” Minghao cried tears streaming down his face 

“...if we don’t then....t-then not only will he kill us...h-he-he’ll kill our f-family...he-he’ll-” Jeonghan tried comforting the youngest but ended up breaking down himself 

“Common we gotta be strong ok?...” Jihoon tried comforting, refusing to cry cause even he knew that it wasn’t fair 

“....what the fuck....” Wonwoo whispered to himself as he tried to process the information into his head

...his friends were planning to kill someone but...it’s only because someone threatened them to...

Who threatened them to kill someone? Who were they gonna kill?

Unfortunately for wonwoo his body had chosen just then to give out and knock the book shelf over this revealing himself 

“...WHAT THE HELL?!?” The three shouted

“...why is there another Minghao?!?” Jeonghan Yelled

“Who are you?!?” Minghao shouted

“....uh it’s Wonwoo...” Wonwoo confessed....conveniently the poly juice potion was starting to wear off

“...Why were you spying on us?!” Jeonghan yelled

“....you can’t really blame me....you three were acting very suspicious...” Wonwoo pointed out

“...he does have a point...” Jihoon Said

“Doesn’t mean you follow us here!” Minghao glared at wonwoo 

“....ok I know I was wrong to follow you guys but...I was curious ok?” Wonwoo answered

“.....did you hear....everything...?” Jeonghan Asked nervously

‘I mean I’ve been hiding here the entire time so no I totally have not heard about your murder plans’ Wonwoo thought but instead he said “yeah...”

“Ok listen! We really don’t want to do this...we’re scared as well Ok?...” Minghao explained

“Yeah...I heard that...who are you supposed to kill?” Wonwoo asked 

“Promise you won’t tell anyone about this!” Jihoon said 

“...I promise...I’ll even do an unbreakable vow” Wonwoo offered...he really wanted to know EXACTLY what was going on

“No no no we trust you...besides....master would kill you if you get in the way anyways...” Jeonghan said the last part slowly

Wonwoo gulped...he sorta regrets coming in here now

“...so who are you supposed to kill?” He asked again

Jihoon looked at Jeonghan and Minghao

The two nodded

“We’re supposed to kill....”


	4. Professor nutcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some odd reason the headmaster has started acting crazy like he’s seeing stuff that’s not there

“Nice jacket Mingyu” Jun said taking a seat

The gang decided to head to hogsmead today...except Chan, Vernon and Seungkwan since they were too young

“Thanks, Hao made it” Mingyu smiled taking a sip of his butter beer

“With the sewing machine?” Jun asked

“Yeah....he’s extremely fascinated in it” Mingyu replied

“Tell me about it, him and BamBam kept me awake all night with the sewing machine, we have whole ass new closet of cloths for every occasion now” Yugyeom complained then left to go sit with his friends 

“It is a nice jacket though” Jun smiled 

“Hi” Wonwoo greeted shortly 

“Hey woowoo!” Jun grinned

“Hi Wonwoo” Mingyu greeted

“Don’t call me that....Juhn and hi mingyu” Wonwoo said taking a seat

“GUYS!” Seungcheol had arrived 

“Hi seungcheol” Jun smiled

“Is-is that a loom band bracelet?” Mingyu asked 

Seungcheol looked down at his wrist which was adorned by a bright pink and neon green rubber brace then looked up and grinned

“Yeah! I’m trying to learn more about muggles! Who knew flipping a bottle of water could be so amusing” Seungcheol grinned”

The other three just groaned

“Fascinating Cheollie” Jeonghan said setting down three cups of butter beer on the table

“So what’s up kids?” Joshua smiled

“Nothing really except Minghao’s fascination with a sewing machine and Seungcheol’s sudden fascination with muggles” Jun replied

“Who want fire whiskey?!” Minghao slammed (not to hard thought) a bottle of fire whiskey on the table

“ME!” Mingyu, Jun and Jeonghan answered

“...where did you get fire whiskey from?!” Seungcheol asked trying to take he bottle away

“Jackson gave it to me” Minghao grinned pointing towards the table where Jackson was sitting at with his friends 

“Of course he did” Joshua rolled his eyes

“There they are hoonie!” Soonyoung grinned from the door way pointing towards the 6 with a cold and irritated Jihoon behind him

“Hey guys!” Mingyu grinned

“Heyyyyy! Where’s Seokmin?” Soonyoung Asked

“Right here!” Seokmin said suddenly appearing behind Soonyoung

“Is that fire whiskey?” Jihoon Asked Minghao Who was chugging down a bottle of fire whiskey 

“Mhm” Minghao hummed putting the bottle down 

“Want some?” Jeonghan Asked

“.............yeah” Jihoon answered after while of pondering 

“Here!” Minghao Said pouring some from another bottle, that he wasn’t drinking from a minute ago, into an empty cup

“Can I have some?” Soonyoung Asked

“No, drunk Soonyoung is the worst Soonyoung” Wonwoo said 

Soonyoung pouted before taking a seat next to Jun

“Hoonie...can I have some from you?” 

“No” 

“By the way.....did you see Professor Kris act like a total nut case this morning?” Jun Asked

“...yeah he shouting about a wear wolf standing next to him then a second later he started running through the corridors saying that Professor Suho had turned into a frog even thought he was standing next to him” Jisoo explained

“Maybe he’s finally lost it?” Minghao Said laughing a bit

It sounded a bit nervous though 

“Uh Yeah...maybe” jeonghan shrugged

“Do you know something about this Hannie?” Seungcheol Asked

“......come to think of it....Jeonghan, Minghao, and Jihoon left the great hall awfully quick...right before Professor Kris lost it....” Soonyoung Said looking at the three suspiciously 

“Yeah But i left right before it started too...like most of the students since you know it’s a weekend and people wanna get to hogsmead since there’s a sale going on at honeydukes” Wonwoo stated

Mingyu raised an eyebrow.....normally wonwoo would side with the others and ask more questions 

“...true” Joshua sighed

“Sooo watcha Guys gonna do for Christmas?” Mingyu Asked changing the topic

“Me, Jun and Soonyoung are gonna stay at my dad’s house in muggle London” Wonwoo replied flipping the page of his book that mysteriously appeared 

“About that, can’t stay for long I gotta get home after 5 days” Soonyoung Said 

“....that’s shame...why?” Jun asked

“Family stuff” Soonyoung shrugged

“Anyways me and josh are gonna stay over at Cheol’s” Jeonghan grinned

“Us 97z are gonna go on a trip!” Seokmin grinned

“Where?” Jihoon Asked

“We don’t know” Minghao shrugged

“It’s gonna be fun thought!” Mingyu grinned

“Jackson and Mark are coming to supervise!” Seokmin grinned

“What are you doing jihoon?” Soonyoung asked 

“Hang our with Yoongi and his boyfriend jimin” Jihoon answered

“Tell your big bro I said hi” Soonyoung smiled

“GUYS!!!!” Yukhei ran in to the three broomsticks attracting everyone’s attention “SOMEONE EXPLODED THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!!!”

The slytherin trio looked at each other then looked away

Soonyoung shuffles at bit in his chair

“Well fuck! My new sketchers were in there!” Seungcheol frowned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh....why are these so so so bad
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I’m starting an NCT and svt fic camp halfblood au

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a slytherin....What’s your house?


End file.
